User talk:EmpyrealInvective
If you are here to inquire about a story of yours that was deleted, read this first as it will likely explain why. Are you here about a Journal Entry pasta that was deleted? Read that guide before asking why your story was deleted. If you are inquiring about a longer story that was deleted, perhaps this guide will elaborate on possible issues. This guide on micro pastas should help if you are wondering why your short story was deleted. Maybe it was an NSFW pasta that was deleted, if so, this guide has you covered on common pitfalls. Or maybe it was a more emotion driven story that you're wondering about what went wrong and how you can improve. Archives ---- So, about the writing thing...Was I supposed to post a full length story? Or a summary? Sorry i sound like a noob, I just joined today. Vancetix spirit (talk) 17:16, December 31, 2018 (UTC)Vancetix Wait, who, what, when, how? Damn, I'm surprised I landed in the PotM section. Thank you for notifying me! Cainmak (talk) 14:22, January 1, 2019 (UTC) No problem, New Year's Eve is only one day a year. I always wanted to be nominated. Thank you again. Cainmak (talk) 14:36, January 1, 2019 (UTC) Ex-ca-YUSE me good sir, but why was my story "Aurora Sheffield" deleted? I was planning to work on that just now, but poof, it gone fam. And there was no "suspicious external link" and why does a story have to be finished to be posted? Hello again. I finished my Aurora Sheffield Story, but whenever I try to save it, it says it was aborted by an extension hook or something. Can you help me with this? Why was Lungs deleted?? Ive read the rules and it dont get what the story missed??? Re: edits When I edit and click the place I want to add something, my mouse will automatically highlight a very small space about one character wide, and as I type, the letters start replacing any text that's in front of it character by character as I typed, instead of the rest of the block moving forwards, if that makes sense. I tried publishing and re-editing to 'reset' the thing but I had to resort to copy and pasting words into the spaces I wanted. Not sure if you've had this problem before but, apologies if it seemed like I was pointsgaming. Thanks! Fairly7Local (talk) 19:08, January 4, 2019 (UTC) :Turns out restarting my laptop fixed the overwrite instantly. Silly. I followed the instructions in your link just to be sure. Thanks again for your help! Story Deletion I would like to know why story The Man in the Hoodie was deleted. I mean what was wrong with it? Hello! Thank you for letting me know why my story was deleted. Also, do you have any suggestions on how to improve dialogue in stories and story ideas? Unidentifiable13 (talk) 22:26, January 26, 2019 (UTC) Page with copyright issue Hey, sorry to bother you. Would you be able to delete this page? The revision history includes entire copies of copyrighted pastas, as well as users' personal email addresses and other information that should not be on Wikia. The base article was removed due to a request from the original author as well; it's strange how FANDOM staff did not remove the talk page at the same time. Thank you, LsSnab (talk) 20:36, January 11, 2019 (UTC) Re: Page with copyright issue Alright, thank you very much for the response. LsSnab (talk) 21:23, January 11, 2019 (UTC) I really appreciate the feedback. This was actually the first time I ever wrote a little story in english. I don't want it back though, I have the idea in my head and if I have time I will write a similar but better story. DarkHunter89 (talk) 08:30, January 12, 2019 (UTC) Update? Hey, sorry to bother again. Has the admin team discussed deleting the talk page with copyright issues? What are the results (if any)? Thanks again, LsSnab (talk) 20:35, January 18, 2019 (UTC) RE: Categories Mistake I am deeply sorry for the trouble I caused with the categories. I am still new to this system, and I wasn't aware that the "Categories" feature would take any input without question. I was under the mistaken impression that the system would let me know if I was entering an invalid category. I didn't realize until DrBob flagged my story that I'd made an error, but by then there was no way I could correct it. I will heed the given advice and strive to do better in the future. SawmillTurtle (talk) 01:57, January 19, 2019 (UTC) User category? You said on my talk page that I'd be eligible for my own category when I posted my tenth story, but at the time I didn't respond since I figured it might get deleted. I'm still worried my stories may not be up to the (raised?) quality standards (and that Kenosis could be too NSFW) and at risk of deletion, but if that's not the case... well, I guess I'm asking if I could get that category now that I've posted my eleventh story? If not, ok. VerminGoat (talk) 18:13, January 22, 2019 (UTC) Hello, I'm sorry for bothering you. But I am still not certain why my story was deleted? I made sure everything was spelled correctly. BubbleWaffle0 (talk) 00:52, January 27, 2019 (UTC)BubbleWaffle0 Ah, sorry nevermind. I posted my story in the incorrect spot. Sorry again for bothering you. BubbleWaffle0 (talk) 00:53, January 27, 2019 (UTC)BubbleWaffle0 Code, What Code? Thank you, Sir. I guess that does it, but how do I access my old talk messages? I thought there would be a little section titled "Archive 1" above my new talk page. --Kolpik (talk) 00:47, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Sorry to trouble ya with that mess. I love the site and appreciate all you do to help 'keep it creepy'. This may seem like an empty offer since I know very little about how to navigate this site or the internet in general, but please don't ever hesitate to ask if there's anything I can do to help out around here. --Kolpik (talk) 01:02, January 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello. I have just recently logged in today after I dunno how many years, nostalgia hit me and i remembered that I had a creepypasta project written. When I logged in I saw that it was deleted (unfinished) is there a way to recover the file or is it gone forever? Quick Question... When it's claimed vandalism deleted things on your talk page on YOUR account, then why is there an edit button there? Hey, it's me Hey Empy, it's LionPrince. I'm back. I was hoping you could answer my question on how i could possibly reprise my failed past attempts at writing a pasta. LionPrince13 (talk) 15:42, February 2, 2019 (UTC) Just saw the message Hey sorry, I just saw your notification. Firstly, sorry, my vernacular always made me think reprise meant redo in a loose sense. As for the suggestions, I meant would creating a whole new page with new backstory of the same character premise be acceptable. Or do I still have to rewrite it THEN submit an appeal before I post? LionPrince13 (talk) 04:13, February 7, 2019 (UTC) My creepypasta was good! Is it because it's fortnite?? Please tell me why Bobsand was deleted? im sorry that i "vandelised" your work Ads123458 (talk) 00:46, February 13, 2019 (UTC)ads123458 I Need Help! Empy, Thank you - I need help to attractively display both videos. Doctor Bob Smith, MD, Specializing in Proctology. (talk) 21:15, February 14, 2019 (UTC) don't delete my stuff plz Hello! Please notify me before deleteing my pages because im new here and first of all i don't know if thats the correct creepypasta format but still... Well, I don't mean to be a bummer but if you can give me advice on creepypasta making and consult me first that would be great. see ya around and I would be glad to talk again Delete User Page Hi there, Just wanted to request that my user page be deleted from the wiki. Thanks, TheBushAdministration (talk) 14:25, February 16, 2019 (UTC) Hello! I have a quick question. How would I know if people could understand my message? I, myself, am an aspiring author/writer. When I usally show people my work, they are often confused on the message I try to potray. People usally say I should write in a more, 'Normal Style', but I often find myself having writers block and giving less detail in that sense. How could I help people understand the message I am trying to give while not coming off as to bland or to intense? Thank you. AnonymousMothman (talk) 20:24, February 17, 2019 (UTC) Hello! My story was just deleted, and I wanted to ask why. Hope I didn't do anything bad. Thank you :), Sincerely, Orgasmeter Orgasmeter (talk) 00:34, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Hello :), I received your message about my story being a troll pasta, and I just have a few questions regarding the classification of my story. 1. Why is it considered a troll pasta? I can understand by the name and by the ending (wink wink), however it doesn't seem to really fit into a troll category...What was it about my story that you did not like? 2. A few Holders stories kind of fit into the same category, why are they still up? I don't mean to sound like an entitled brat, really I don't, but there are stories on here that contain similar silly things...but they're still up on the website. Is there a possibility I can change my story a bit for it to fit your guidelines? Thank you for your response :), Sincerely, Orgasmeter Orgasmeter (talk) 00:44, February 19, 2019 (UTC) Hello :), I understand, thanks for responding (^_^). Also, I was hoping for you to use the word "edgelordy". I may now rest in peace :). Sorry for wasting your time, Sincerely, Orgasmeter Orgasmeter (talk) 00:52, February 19, 2019 (UTC) hi i am tyler the maker of my laptop I WANT IT BACK Tylerthegamer2 (talk) 14:30, February 19, 2019 (UTC)tyler Tylerthegamer2 (talk) 14:30, February 19, 2019 (UTC) You live on a farm!!! So cool. : Oh, well that's sweet, I live on a farm, so I assumed, but that's cool, just too get that close to a pig, ours never let us touch them. : ~Fantasia my creepypasta was good. plz undelete i liked it and i worked hard and herobrine needs to be killed one more time plz. its for the 2 fans plz. creator of that one creepypasta Hey man, what gives? I thought that was a good story. Can you put it back up, please? Sorry Sorry about that, I knew it was against the rules but at the first when I tried to sign in, it wouldn't work, even with the correct password, but then stupid me didn't realise I forgot to capatalize the O if of. Sorry about that. TheKidOfWikis (talk) 22:58, February 23, 2019 (UTC) I just finished my Creepypast "What I Found in The Woods" and found out it was deleted that it was deleted two seconds later. Apparently this was due to "Quality Standards". Could you fill me in on why my article was deleted? Thank you for your time. HeresJosh (talk) 00:03, February 26, 2019 (UTC)Here's Josh Thanks for your time. I must've overlooked the grammar. Anyway, I'll change the ending and rewrite it. Again, thank you for looking over it. HeresJosh (talk) 23:04, February 27, 2019 (UTC)HeresJosh Editing advice Please feel free not to answer but may I just ask how to avoid strange things in my posts occuring like the weird bits of text with the scrolling bar. Also sorry about the genre thingMaryNabokov (talk) 13:48, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Thank You Thank you for your reply.MaryNabokov (talk) 19:19, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Okay, my story was deleted and I want to know if I can make it again, but with everything fixed? I forgot to sign it last time, and I need to make sure you got this. My story was deleted, so I was wondering if I could possibly remake of except with fixed spelling and stuffstuff? I forgot to sign it again! If your getting all these, sorry. I'm forgetting to sign and I don't know if you can't get them if I don't sign them. Ok, here's my question: can I remake my page you deleted except make it have fixed spelling and stuff?TwistTheDemon (talk) 22:45, March 3, 2019 (UTC) Review story? Hey Travis, I know you're pretty busy with school but I was wondering if you'd like to review my lost episode draft. It's fairly long and since you are the one who usually handles spin appeal, I figured you could provide some good feedback. https://hopelessnightowl-sandbox.fandom.com/wiki/Lost_Episodes_Can_Be_Found_Again Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 08:05, March 7, 2019 (UTC) :Tell you what, how about you leave your feedback on the Workshop thread I made for it last month, since no one ever replied on it? Good luck with your exam. Who cooks for you? Who cooks for you all? (talk) 04:05, March 8, 2019 (UTC) Do you have a discord?? I wish to contact you there if possible 黒の騎士 (talk) 14:28, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Do you have a discord I can contact you in? 黒の騎士 (talk) 14:29, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Alright, sure. Can you link me the edited version of the deleted story (I made slight changes I didn't save before hand) Toy Maker Hello, it's LeSpooni from ClericoofMadness's discussion page, you did say you were going to help correct? EDIT: Whoops I saw that you already did, thank you!!! LeSpooni (talk) 23:33, March 10, 2019 (UTC) Toy Maker, Again Sorry to bother you again but could you help me out once more? You see the Toy Maker creepypasta that Fra7013 posted was actually just a repost of one from "an american creepypasta site" that got deleted which was around May - July 2013. I have no idea who made it or have the link to it but do you think you could give me the same information as before except with this one? Again sorry to be a bother, the original creepypasta is just what I'm looking for. LeSpooni (talk) 22:49, March 10, 2019 (UTC) I'm sick of this place; you are no fun. Follow up Heya, same guy bothering you with the toymaker thing again. I was a little confused with your reply so I'll just ask for specifics real quick. You said this was the earliest version of the toymaker creepypasta, however what was the exact date it was created and who made it? You see, a guy by the name of LoneDev on the italian creepypasta wiki posted this toymaker creepypasta on June 20th, 2013. However, he has said that it was only a repost of of the original creepypasta that he found on a "american creepypasta wiki" which had been deleted (it was deleted on June 20th, 2013, the same day LoneDev reuploaded it because he was reading the original on the wiki and copied it before it got takin down). Fra7013 reuploaded the toymaker creepypasta on here on November 3rd, 2013 which was also deleted. Basically, LoneDev reuploaded the creepypasta onto the italian creepypasta wiki and then Fra7013 reuploaded it onto here but it was eventually takin down. I have no idea who the original creator was or who deleted the original but I do know that the title was just like the other ones: "玩具メーカー (Toy Maker)" Anyways this will be my last post about it so I won't bug you anymore after this, thanks for everything so far! LeSpooni (talk) 1:29 AM, March 16, 2019 (UTC) Eyes Hi. So, I guess you get a lot of these messages, but you just deleted my story. The thing is that I had re-read it multiple times before uploading, so this wouldn't happen, and I couldn't find anything wrong with it. I've already read the quality standarts before. So, I was wondering why? I'd be really nice if you could tell me, because, quite francly, I don't understand it. Appearently it was due to "widespread punctuation, capitalization, wording, and plot issues", but, as I said before, I couldn't see anything wrong with it. (The story I'm talkning about was called "Eyes: Don't look") Miuyue (talk) 19:44, March 18, 2019 (UTC) ur a dummy Alright. That's perfectly fine. I was a bit on the fence about it myself. I thought I'd just give it a shot. I'll work on improving my pastas in the future. Cheers. The Invasion Has Begun 01:06, March 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks. I'll definitely make sure to use that in the future. The Invasion Has Begun 02:33, March 23, 2019 (UTC) VoidSansXD (talk) 22:24, March 24, 2019 (UTC)It said that my blog post was unfinished, but it wasn't unfinishedVoidSansXD (talk) 22:24, March 24, 2019 (UTC) VoidSansXD (talk) 22:34, March 24, 2019 (UTC)Wait, but NES Godzilla wasn't deleted? Why was this? Also, it said no edit summary, but it's because I made the storyVoidSansXD (talk) 22:34, March 24, 2019 (UTC) VoidSansXD (talk) 22:42, March 24, 2019 (UTC)Sorry, but I don't have 2000 years of writing time lol. I can't write 100+ pages or something.VoidSansXD (talk) 22:42, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Hi, this is the second story i have put work into, to publish on this wiki only to be deleted again. Can either you or Christian tell me what i am doing wrong so i can fix it please? April Fool's Day plans Hello! I was thinking of doing a harmless little April Fools joke, but I wanted to see if I could so I don't get into trouble. On April 1st, I plan to change my user page for a few hours. I plan on temporarily changing my profile pic to this meme I made a few months ago and my user page description to some song lyrics. It's not hurting someone or committing vandalism, just doing a silly little thing that might raise eyebrows. Still, I thought I'd better get clearance. Raidra (talk) 00:12, March 29, 2019 (UTC) :That's what I thought, but I wanted to make sure. I am doing well, thank you. You have a good one too! :-D Raidra (talk) 00:20, March 29, 2019 (UTC) Deletion Of My Pasta Hello. I read the writing advice and quality standards pages and I don't really understand why my pasta (Darkness Won't Help 1-Contact) got deleted. It had correct punctuation, spell checking, capitalisation, I kept the story moving in chunks of days. But yeah, I'm just confused as to why my creepypasta got removed. Dark Depths JR (talk) 12:24, April 7, 2019 (UTC)Dark Depths JR Page deletion Hey uh, I don't mind that you deleted my page, I know the story wasn't good, but could you maybe copy paste it onto my talk page? Just so have it for memories, since it was my first creepypasta. Small question. My creepypasta The Virtual Therapy (https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/The_Virtual_Therapy) has been deleted. i have put many work in it, and i wonder if there is a way that you can copy paste it into my talk page?https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/User:DarthFreddy2006 (talk) Dear EmpyrealInvective, I’m pretty new to this wiki and am just starting to find my way around. I’d love one day to be an active member and I’m trying to contribute as much as I can for now, forgive me for unknowingly breaking the rules. I’ll be more careful later on about adding tags and commenting on blog posts. Thank you for your messages. ���������� (talk) 00:40, April 18, 2019 (UTC) Thanks! A good day to you too! How to improve? My stories have been deleted multiple times, and I want to try and improve. Can you please give me some advice on how to make a better story? I agree, Lazy was very rushed and I was really out of ideas when I wrote it. 9001Ping (talk) 20:47, April 23, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for the tips! Yes, I know, the title pretty much sums this up: thanks for the help. Honestly I don't like the stories that I have wrote before, but I hope using your tips from you and other people will help me become a better writer! :D 9001Ping (talk) 20:45, April 24, 2019 (UTC) Hi, please delete my story https://creepypasta.fandom.com/wiki/It%27s_a_Beautiful_Morning from this wiki, im out and take it with me. you send me something about quality about "yellow rose" no thank. Request to delete a couple of my stories Hey, Last time I wanted some stories of mine deleted, you said I should reach out to an admin, which is what I'm doing now. I'd greatly appreciate it if you could delete Gubmint and Outside basically for the same reason as before: they aren't very good. Thanks. Just a Guy That Likes Creepypastas (talk) 18:52, April 27, 2019 (UTC)Just a Guy That Likes Creepypastas Spelling Mistake Just a small spelling error I found here. It's in the "Capitalize Your Sentences" section, 3rd point. (If your sentence does not end at the quote, do no capitalize after it "). Since it's locked could you fix it? Thank you. DJ10wiki (talk) 22:58, April 29, 2019 (UTC) Dear EmpyRealInvective, I’m thinking about submitting one of my stories I wrote onto the wiki, but I’m not too sure about the copyright/ownership issues. Does my story become public domain and will I unknowingly sign away my ownership since I’ve released it onto a public website or do the ownership rights stay with me? Just wondering and I hoped you could clear it up for me. Thanks. ���������� (talk) 02:33, May 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks Empy! I think I just overlooked that when I was browsing the wiki looking for answers. You’ve saved me time and trouble. ���������� (talk) 02:42, May 2, 2019 (UTC) I was just wondering if I can recover an old crappy creepypasta I had written many years ago called Imago Daemonis. Not appealing to get it restored, I just want to see it for personal reflection. Thanks in advance c: Garrato8 (talk) 06:00, May 4, 2019 (UTC) hey, my pasta was deleted due to not meeting the quality standards, so i fixed the issue and reposted it, but you deleted it again, may i ask why? pS my pasta was "The Queen" Thank you for the edit for the Writer's Showcase post! I was frantically trying to figure out what I did wrong. :) --Dgrady237 (talk) 18:30, May 9, 2019 (UTC)dgrady237 Reposted Story I am trying to post a story and it's now being removed because it's a reupload? i am trying to fix it so it isn't a wall o text as the other guy said. and i don't remember how to edit. and it doesn't help when the story is taken down because i am trying to post a damn story? help rather than removing my content maybe? Quick Question Hey Empy, How do I put a {By-User} tag on a story that actually works? I tried on a story two times, and I didn't really seem to work correctly. So if you can give me exactly how to do it, that would be very helpful. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 01:59, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Regarding Recent Edits Hi there. I was the one going through some articles clearing the notes that followed along the lines of "this is my first creepypasta." I asked Cleric in the Discord before doing so, and he responded by saying unless it was directly tied to the story somehow, then I could probably get away with it. But I will stop if that is the correct thing to do. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 23:54, May 14, 2019 (UTC) :That's alright, haha. It's a good idea, it was just something I was seeing and it just didn't look too fantastic. Just trying to help. Have a good one. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 00:00, May 15, 2019 (UTC) Category Hey man, How many stories do I have to have to get my own category? And if I meet the limit would you be the person to reach out to make that for me? Best, JohnathanNash (my phone doesn't have the tiddle so I couldn't sign it properly.) I would definitely appreciate it if you would do that. Thanks, JohnathanNash (talk) 11:07, May 16, 2019 (UTC) Wow you're orange again?! Hi Empy, it's Lorena, aka the former Dinkleberg loser, aka the person who couldn't decide her username for 5 years, aka the one that made a thread that was made somehow completely out of my character. But now I'm settled on identifying myself online with this username pretty much everywhere online. So, how's it going? Are you having fun here again? If you're wondering how I'm doing, I'm fine and not fine at once. I removed almost all of my online presence, especially anything related from my past self. My social life has been destroyed and my mental illnesses keeps coming back and forth, but fortunately I am able to manage them. On the good side, I will soon quit my college program and I will hopefully start studying Broadcasting TV/Videography in a different college in the same city. Last month I was in Chicago and spent a few days walking around downtown and recording footage for practice, and I may finally get the hormones I want real bad in two months. And although I will likely not write anything for this site or be active here at all, I am excited to go back on writing when I go to my new program, and I'm glad I learned many writing basics when writing for this site. It helped me to make technically solid stories that will help me in the future. Londafettuc (talk) 05:03, May 17, 2019 (UTC) Category template I tried testing the template on one of my stories, but it seems to have just removed the categories from the infobox. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 16:20, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :But they're gone from editing mode as well. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 16:28, May 17, 2019 (UTC) :I put the hidden tag around the categories, and the same thing happened. The edit history shows that I just ended up removing the categories. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 16:43, May 17, 2019 (UTC) This is what I did. The same thing happens, the categories just get removed. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 06:50, May 21, 2019 (UTC) Thank you very much for deleting those stories. Please continue doing what you do. Respectfully yours, The user who once went by Craneknewitt. Can I have a link to the story that got deleted yesterday? PuGlOvEr1890 00:37, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Can I have a link to. My story I think it was called cutie patrik and lucaPuGlOvEr1890 00:38, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Category Question I noticed you edited a story because it was under both "Demon/Devil" and "Animals" in reference to the same entity. I've actually been meaning to ask you and Cleric about these categories, because I have not found any rule anywhere stating that Animals should not be added to one of the Beings categories. I'd suggest maybe creating the rule along the same line as the one for "Items/Objects" and "Vehicles" namely, that while they aren't outright mutually exclusive, "Animals" should not be applied to refer to the same entity as "Beings" or one of the Beings subcategories, particularly "Cryptids." So then, under such a rule, my story Silent Spring could stay under both "Cryptids" and "Animals" since it both deals with a mysterious cryptid and the strange behavior of real animals, but my story The Spider on the Television would have to go under either "Demon/Devil" or "Animals" since both refer to the spider. Just a thought. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 02:13, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :What I'm saying is the rule doesn't appear to be text-codified anywhere. I've looked on all the relevant category pages and through the rules on the genre listing page, and there's nothing that makes the precedent publicly known that I can find. HopelessNightOwl (talk) 02:34, May 28, 2019 (UTC) Concerning the Frankenstein Page Afternoon to ya. As I was random page jumping, I came across the Frankenstein article and give it a quick skim. I noticed that the prologue did not appear to be there (the start of the letters from the sea captain before Victor arrived on the ship). Is this an error, was it never posted, or is this simply a different version? Just double checking. Have a good one. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 18:23, May 28, 2019 (UTC) :It's all good, t'was just something I noticed. Whenever you get a chance, then. And good luck with your exams. RedNovaTyrant (talk) 13:59, May 29, 2019 (UTC) Hello, my name is Chayakit. I need your help Hello, my name is Chayakit. I am in creepypasta wiki like you. I need your help. I have a ghost story that want to retelling to English. And i need some American or someone who can rewrite this story from me. You can contact me in my e-mail chayakit.v@noblehome.com This is ghost story from thailand but i want to turn this story to be creepypasta!! The problem is i don't know how to translate to good english like other creepypasta. please! Can you help me? Make this story to english so everyone around the world will read it. Pardon me for intruding, but may I know why Into The Inferno was deleted?...